


Metamorphosis

by DcDreamer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even a flat-chested, stubborn bookworm undergoes change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve

Maka knew what kind of woman she was.

She didn’t need Soul to point that she wasn’t cute. She was already well aware of that fact. She had a serious and strict face with sharp eyes. The face of a braniac, a know-it-all, a face that pushed people away rather than drew anyone in. And that was fine. She didn’t want any stupid boys ogling her body.

As much as her friends insisted that deep down she must truly want to dress up and dabble in make up, she was past that. After all, Maka had been cute in a past life. A distant life full of ribbons and dresses and her father’s arms.

But all of that, like her mother, was gone now.

And it was all her stupid father’s fault.

Men were all the same in her well-known opinion so no she was not interested in making herself ‘look pretty’ for some stupid boys, thank you very much.

She wanted to show off all of those boys that a female body was more than an object of pleasure. She wanted to be feared and respected for the strength of both her body and mind. She wanted to remind her father of what all of his cheating ways had lost. She knew she could reach her mother’s legacy and create a weapon that could surpass her father. She would wipe that slimy smile off of her father’s face and remind him of what loyalty and teamwork were capable of.

She just wanted to be strong. She wanted to stand alone without a man’s help.

She knew she could do it.


	2. Thirteen

In her nightmares she could still feel Soul’s blood on her face.

Soul.

A male.

Someone she wouldn’t trust, much less care about.

But that night changed everything.

She had changed.

She smiled more now. She understood the value and price of life in her small frame. She knew better than to waste a second of precious, precious life.

Her Chops were softer (as vehemently as Soul disagreed). She couldn’t believe her temperamental spitfire routine was disappearing. She couldn’t tell you where her forgiveness suddenly came from. She honestly didn’t know what possessed her to forgive Chrona other than an undeniable gut feeling that it was right.

She didn’t wear her trench coat as often anymore. All of those hard lines she used to hide herself in no longer seemed as necessary. Maybe it was because of Chrona that she no longer wanted to look as severe as before. Maybe it was that she knew she didn’t need it to be punishing.

She laughed all the time. Trusting others was practically effortless to her now. She could hardly remember what it was like to not rely on a large circle of friends. (A circle with room even for men!)

Most people are afraid of change.

But Maka could not find anything to be afraid of with Soul and her friends behind her.


	3. Fourteen

She had been secretly excited to see the Death Scythes Azusa and Marie.

As the daughter of Lord Death’s Death Scythe, she had met all of the Death Scythes at one point or another in her life.

Maka was excited to meet Azusa and Marie because they were female Death Scythes and therefore the most powerful women in the world (after her mother, of course). She was especially excited to see Azusa. They had not met for many years and little Maka had been very impressed by Asuza’s serious and no-nonsense attitude. Azusa was respected by her peers and, more importantly, was a highly independent woman. Marie had come to visit recently to “comfort” Maka’s mother when Kami had first separated from Spirit. The Demon Hammer had come with good intentions, determined to support Kami, a dear friend since their old Shibusen days. However, Kami ended up being the cool and collected one comforting a sobbing Marie.

Needless to say, Maka was less than impressed with the heaving mess of, “Why are men so cruel!? Why didn’t my partner love me? I just want to get married, dammit!”

Still, Marie was undeniably a Death Scythe (a powerful one too, if the remnants of the Albarn family coffee table were any indication) and Maka eagerly awaited their arrival.

She was surprised to find that her opinion of the two had reversed in the time that had passed since she last saw them. She found herself drawn more to the warm and kind-hearted Marie than the precise and technical Asuza.

She wasn’t quite sure what that meant yet.


	4. Fifteen

Maka always thought her lack of sexual desire was due to her focus and discipline on her studies. After the Book of Eibon, she’s not so sure it’s a good thing…

So many things happened after the successful Salvage mission that it took months for Maka to truly process it all. Between flight training, Chrona tracking, Kishin fighting, and generally not dying, Maka was a busy girl.

It wasn’t until it was all over- when Kid was coronated and she found herself standing on Shibusen’s steps with Soul flashing a brilliant smile at her- that she felt it.

Her heart melting.

Just a little bit! It wasn’t some big world-changing moment where ‘I love Soul’ flashed in bright neon lights in her eyes.

…Really!

That came much later.

On those steps, when Soul’s eyes were on her and her alone, she did have an epiphany of her own.

‘Dear Death, Soul is kinda hot.”

Complete with a tingling in her cheeks and a slight weakness in her knees.

She a rush of exhilarating surety, she realized she wasn’t afraid of this new warmth spreading throughout her body. She welcomed it, embraced it.

She looked at Soul who was still smiling fondly up at her and turned and shouted from the rooftop:

_I am not afraid!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. Thank you to everyone who stuck around to read through what’s really more of a character study than an actual story but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Maka is a very dear character to me and I would appreciate your thoughts on this portrayal. Till next time!


End file.
